PTV-4 Program Schedule
PTV known as Telebisyon ng Bayan, is your source of Philippine television history, it means the perfect mix of high-quality news and public affairs programs, cultural and educational programs, children's programming and cartoons for kids, non-stop balanced and wholesome entertainment from musical, game shows, compelling Asianovelas and blockbuster movies, and action-packed sports programs (where sports in special and always spectacular) to keep with basketball, motoring, volleyball and boxing bouts, and of course, the Olympic Games, the Asian Games and the Southeast Asian Games. And this milestone makes us the one and only Philippine government TV station that can deliver your Kapambansa! For 40 years in the mainstream Philippine television space, PTV-4 is your source of the most promising Philippine television space, it shows a lot of promise and potential, more push and determination will pull it off as the number one station in the Philippines! Still, more power to Telebisyon ng Bayan. Move fom ABS-CBN, GMA-7, TV5, RPN-9 and IBC-13, we have found your thread-of-the-mill and tried programs that continue to permeate the unwary Filipino's consciousness here in the Philippines. We created this fan site devoted to our favorite TV station, PTV-4. The Network PTV, the country's national television network, in cooperation with Silverstar Communications, Inc., unveils a new look with a new line of programs set to define a wider coverage toward the new millennium. The country’s government television network began operations in 1974 as GTV-4. It was renamed Maharlika Broadcasting System in 1980 and following the People Power Revolution in 1986, became People’s Television 4. On March 26, 1992, President Corazon C. Aquino signed Republic Act 7306, turning PTV Network into a government corporation known formally as People's Television Network, Inc. In June 1992, the network was given a one-time equity funding for capital outlay. Shortly after he took over the mantle of government in June 1992, president Fidel V. Ramos appointed PTV Network’s first board of directors. The Network was given a one-time equity funding for capital outlay. Since 1992, PTV has been operating on revenues it generates on its own. RA 7306 stipulates that the government shall not allocate funds for the operations of the network. PTV has been on full satellite transmission nationwide since 1992. Its flagship station, PTV-4, which is based in Quezon City, boasts of a 40-kilowatt brand-new transmitter sitting on a 500-foot (150 m) tower. With its 27 provincial stations and its affiliation with over 800 cable systems across the country, the network has extended its reach to approximately 85% of the television viewing public nationwide. Since then, PTV has set a new trend in the Philippine television industry by being the first to acquire digital technology. It is also the first network to use all solid-state transmitters in its provincial stations with power ranging from 1kw to 10kw. It is also the first station to convert its satellite transmission to digital compression as well as simultaneous transmission of main programs to the network's provincial stations and independent cable TV systems. PTV is also known for the excellence it has shown in the late 80's by garnering several awards for three succeeding years from the Catholic Mass Media Awards and producing several award-winning programs. For the past years, PTV exerted efforts in finding ways to improve the network. In fact, they have converted their satellite transmission recently to digital video compression making it possible for interactive Satellite News Gathering transmission during news and special events coverage. As provided for in its charter, PTV is mandated to give its viewers a balanced mix of news, public affairs, educational, cultural and sports programs. 'Logo' As the symbol of change, even the logo of the station we will be featured is unique also because the new image it wants to present to the public. The shape of the P logo on innovative means such station is simply the service of the public (people). The tail also its shape thought balloon represents and directing viewers to open the mind, act and find solutions based on the information available to watch here. The gap in the central part of the logo that looks like a TV set shows also that the PTV-4 is the substance and tracked viewers. The things mentioned regarding changing logo PTV- 4 with a colored "aqua blue" that always seem fresh (fresh) such as news and information will be made public, cultutal, children and educational, entertainment and sports programs in the government TV station. In conjunction with these changes creating new slogan Telebisyon ng Bayan which in turn attached to the name of PTV-4 indicates that it will continue the delivery of information about government programs that need more people. The new sound, look and feel that will be featured on PTV 4 is fundamentally just roaring to reach greater heights. 'Vision' A fan site devoted to our favorite alternative yet intelligent station, PTV-4! Look out as we gather relevant, fun and reliable source of information about our favorite TV station today. Specifically, the People's Television Network is committed to pursue the following objectives: :To make itself the alternative television network, giving priority to high-quality news and public affairs, cultural and educational, children's programs, entertainment and sports programs. :Disseminate objective and up-to-date information on government projects and activities. :Help translate the government's vision of national unity, social upliftment, economic progress, and enduring peace into reality. One of the major leaps PTV has taken was the production of new and additional programs to give new meaning to alternative programming and make primetime viewing more inviting, PTV guarantees to bring distinctive and captivating shows that will bring ample and balanced entertainment to its audience. With 27 provincial stations strategically located around the archipelago and carried by the largest number of cable operators in the country today, the People's Television Network offers you superior service, satellite power and unbeatable nationwide reach and coverage. “40 years of exclusively servicing government programs, public affairs, news of national relevance, public service, edcational, cultural and children's programs, wholesome, balanced and powerhouse entertainment and sports, shall showcase PTV-4’s transformation into a more commercially-competitive television network, towards targeting to increase viewership by a big margin in the middle of 2014 as its biggest programming. The Kapambansa Network will enlarge its coverage footprint as PTV World and PTV America include Indian Ocean country states, Hawaii, and the West Coast of U.S.A. Programming is 25% news and public affairs, 22% educational, cultural and children's programming, 19% sports, 35% entertainment and 10% religious. "This will kick off out sports program for the first time." As we promised, we're promiting PTV-4 as the sports network aside from our focus on news and public affairs, educational and cultral, children shows and entertainment. News and information channel. Government information source. #1 alternative to the Big 3. Congratulations PTV! 'Provincial stations' :LUZON :PTV-4 Manila :PTV-8 Baguio : PTV-4 Laoag :PTV-4 Vigan : PTV-5 Dagupan : PTV-11 Tuguegarao : PTV-4 Puerto Princesa, Palawan :PTV-4 Goa, Camarines Sur :PTV-8 Naga :PTV-8 Legaspi :VISAYAS :PTV-2 Bacolod :PTV-2 Guimaras :PTV-2 Iloilo :PTV-10 Dumaguete :PTV-11 Cebu :PTV-8 Tacloban :PTV-12 Calbayog :MINDANAO :PTV-7 Zamboanga : PTV-11 Dipolog : PTV-11 Pagadian :PTV-8 Cagayan de Oro :PTV-11 Davao :PTV-8 Kidapawan :PTV-5 General Santos : PTV-9 Butuan : PTV-8 Agusan del Sur : PTV-4 Marawi : PTV-7 Jolo, Sulu :Free TV :800 Cable and Affiliates Systems Nationwide :Direct to Home Satellite :Socio Economic Class Demographics :3% of A C1 :25% of C2 :72% of DE Age Group :Male viewers watch News & Sports :Majority belongs to C2DE :Young adults has 37% share :37% of 13-15 years old :43% of 26-34 years old :20% of 35 years old and up Gender :53% of Male :47% of Female Schedule Monday-Friday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - RadyoBsiyon (LIVE) (simulcast over and Radyo ng Bayan) :7 am - Good Morning Boss! (LIVE) :8 am - Chemistry in Action :8:30 am - :Mon-Thurs: Science Made Easy :Fri: CONSTEL English :9 am - Physics in Everyday Life (Mon-Thurs) :9:30 am - Fun with Math :10 am - The Gospel of the Kingdom :11 am - EZ Shop :12 nn - ShopJapan :1 pm - News@1 (LIVE) (simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) :2:30 pm - Damayan (LIVE) :3:30 pm - FBA (Filsports Basketball Association) (LIVE) :5:30 pm - Magic Wonderland (dubbed in Filipino) :6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) (simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) :7 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) (simulcast over DZSR Sports Radio) :8 pm - :Mon: Bridging Boarders (1, with Veronica Balayurt-Jimenez) / KwartoBersyal (2, with Veronica Balayut-Jimenez) / The Veronica Chronicles (3, with Veronica Balayut-Jimenez) / Public Eye (4) :Tue: Iskoolmates :Wed: PTV Special Forum :Thurs: 8 pm - Be Alive :8;30 pm - Personage :Fri: GSIS Members Hour :9 pm - Here Comes Mr. Oh (dubbed in Filipino) :9:45 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :10 pm - NewsLife (LIVE) :11 pm - Spiker's Turf (Men's Volleyball) :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Himala Saturday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - Signs and Wonders :6 am - Family Matters :7 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas :7:30 am - Mag-Agri Tayo! :8:30 am - Pappyland :9 am - Baby Looney Toons (dubbed in Filipino) :9:30 am - Sandra the Fairytale Detective (dubbed in Filipino) :10 am - Yan Ang Marino :10:30 am - Lutong Bahay :11 am - Courage the Cowardly Dog (dubbed in Filipino) :11:30 am - Dexter's Laboratory (dubbed in Filipino) :12 nn - The Powerpuff Girls (dubbed in Filipino) :12:30 pm - Ben 10: Omniverse (dubbed in Filipino) :1 pm - Johnny Bravo (dubbed in Filipino) :1:30 pm - The Amazing World of Gumball (dubbed in Filipino) :2 pm - Auto Review :2:30 pm - Family Rosary Crusade :3;30 pm - Spiker's Turf (Men's Volleyball) :5:30 pm - The Doctor is In :6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) :7 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Katapat, Mayor Fred Lim :10 pm - Pinoy US Cop Ride Along :10:30 pm - Pilipino Box Office :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Himala Sunday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - Upon this Rock (LIVE) :7 am - The Word Exposed :8 am - Talitha Kim Healing Mass (LIVE) :9 am - Key of David :9:30 am - Real Lives, Real People :10 am - Tom and Jerry Kids (dubbed in Filipino) :10:30 am - Kusika Atbp. :11 am - Codename: Kids Next Door (dubbed in Filipino) :11:30 am - Ed, Edd, & Eddy (dubbed in Filipino) :12 nn - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (dubbed in Filipino) :12:30 pm - Ben 10: Omniverse (dubbed in Filipino) :1 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) :2 pm - Ating Alamin :3 pm - Buhay Pinoy :3:30 pm - Kakaibang Lunas / Sweepstakes Draw (last Sunday of the month) :4 pm - S.M.E. Go! :5 pm - CHInoyTV :5:30 pm - At the Top :6 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :8 pm - The Weekend News (LIVE) :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Concert at the Park :10 pm - Power to Unite :10:30 pm - Primetime Specials :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Himala 'Programming' PTV is just starting to bring new and alternative programs. :NEWS@1 (Kirby Cristobal and Princess Habbah Sarip) :PTV 4 gives to the viewing public a daily news program in the early afternoon. :The one-hour roundup in Filipino, the program delivers accounts of events that occurred the previous evening and the early hours of the morning. Anchored by Kirby Cristobal and Princess Habibah Sarip, the show also gives a sneak preview of how the day is shaping up. :NEWS@6 (Kathy San Gabriel and Rolly Lakay Gonzalo) :Featuring the day's top stories, News@6 is PTV 4's prime newscast. Giving you the latest happenings in the national and international scene, this news program also contains additional features of interest to entrepreneurs and business professionals. :Anchored by Kathy San Gabriel and Rolly Lakay Gonzalo :Saturday edition by: Erik Espina and Rocky Ignacio :NEWSLIFE (Robert Tan and Candace Giron) :The leading light in nightly news is NewsLife, news informs, life inspires. :Featuring the latest news around the world and business segments with updates on the stock market and fluctuation in foreign exchange currencies, NewsLife is geared towards executives, government officials and foreign communities. Now more than the headlines. More in-depth coverage. More reports and features. More of the news you need to know. :This longest-running late-night English news program also includes the investigative reports on business matters that affect the nation, the Filipino culture and the arts and entertainment news. :Anchored by Robert Tan and Candace Giron. :THE WEEKEND NEWS (Erik Espina and Nikka Cleofe-Alejar) :Anchored by Erik Espina and Nikka Cleofe-Alejar airs every Sunday nights. :DAMAYAN (Orly Mercado) :Hosted by Orly Mercado, the longest-running public service show that helps the poor and tackles different informative subjects and solutions that surely helps not just the viewers but also the real people especially those who are in need. :This is the longest public service program to date. It has been running through the years, during this time, this show was directly involved in helping the less fortunate through numerous charity works. :DAMAYAN promotes the projects of the local government and educates the less fortunate. It also helps in the local tourist industry as it features the latest in urban developments, livelihood projects and vacation spots in the country in its At Iba Pa segment. Social issues and concerns, together with different government programs and the hottest topics, are all tackled in Pag-Usapan Natin. In the Sabi Ni Doc portion of the show, different ailments are featured, together with possible remedies. The guest doctor also provides free medical advice to callers in this part of the show. :It has been involved with medical missions, livelihood programs and educating the less fortunate. Every week, DAMAYAN also hosts free medical aid to deserving candidates as free consultation and medicines given at the studio. :THE VERONICA CHRONICLES (Veronica Balayut-Jimenez) :An investigative documentary by PTV-4 that aims to provide an in depth perspective of the various angles behind a political, social and economic issue, hosted by Ms. Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez. :CONSTEL series currently airing on PTV (Telebisyon ng Byan) was recommend with the Department of Education (DepEd) and the Foundation for the Upgrading of Standards in Education (FUSE). :CHEMISTRY IN ACTION (Ramon Miranda) :A telecourse for high school students that features lessons on chemistry. :Chemistry telecourse, which aims to enhance the teachers' competence and confidence in teaching Chemistry to high school students. It specifically targets lessons that are usually hard to teach, giving the teachers leverage when teaching their students in a classroom setting. Expository presentations, laboratory demonstrations, and applications of concepts and principles using familiar examples are provided to impart these concepts effectively. Chemistry in Action is hosted by Ramon Miranda. :SCIENCE MADE EASY (Lourdes R. Carale) :A telecourse for elementary students that features lessons on basic science. :A telecourse for elementary science teachers. It is specifically designed to make teachers aware that teaching is not difficult and that it can be exciting and enjoyable. It also aims to develop thinking skills and demonstrate different strategies and activities for making science concepts easily understandable to grade school pupils. In addition, it provides teachers with a basic understanding of science concepts required in the elementary curriculum and their applications in daily life. Science Made Easy is a comprehensive distance learning program via television with Lourdes R. Carale. :PHYSICS IN EVERYDAY LIFE (Dr. Zeny Domingo) :A telecourse for college students that features lessons on physics. :A telecourse program for high school Physics teachers. The telecourse facilitates learning and development of concepts in Physics. This is done by linking physical concepts and principles with daily activities as well as laboratory experiments and demonstrations. :The program also demonstrates teaching strategies that promote active learner participation and acquisition of logical thinking skills. Hosted by Dr. Zeny Domingo :CONSTEL ENGLISH (Mae Fernandez-Legaspi) :The series was a telecourse for high school students that features lesson on English language and grammar. :Every Friday mornings, Constel English is a telecourse that aims to upgrade the teaching competencies of English teachers. Consisting of 45 lessons with various segments in Listening, Reading, Writing, Speaking, Grammar, and Literature, these are specifically designed for English teachers to have a comprehensive distance learning program via television. Teaching materials along with supplementary activities to enhance comprehension and participation also accompany the lessons. :Each episode has been evaluated by project consultants and ELT specialists. :This telecourse directly benefits elementary, secondary, and tertiary English teachers in both public and private schools is hosted by Mae Fernandez-Legaspi. :FUN WITH MATH (Queena Lee-Chua) :Fun with Math is an adaptation of the NHK produced video material of the same title. The local version is a half-hour educational program that helps kids to understand math problems better through the use of cartoon characters. Mathematical concepts are simplified for the children by using everyday experiences where they can fully comprehend the concepts involved. :In each episode, the teacher presents a problem, and solutions are given by the puppets as applied in day-to-day activities. Fun with Math proves that kids can actually enjoy and have fun in learning Math. The program is hosted by Queena Lee-Chua. :AUTO REVIEW (Ron de los Reyes) :This half-hour sports program features the latest automobile trends, the latest car racing events and the freshest news on the automotive industry. Informational tips on engine maintenance and basic car troubleshooting are given to let you get the most out of your vehicle and have a smoother drive. Find out the latest auto news update on motor sports and motor shows happening in the local and international scenes. Line-up of motoring events that will be held in and around the country are also given. :Host: Ron de los Reyes :BABY LOONEY TOONS (Baby Looney Toons cast) :It's toon time! Enjoy a half-hour of your all-time favorite cartoon shows every Saturday. Join the gang of Baby Looney Toons for a wacky afternoon adventure. :It will surely be a fun-filled TV viewing experience you wouldn't want to miss. :TOM AND JERRY KIDS (Tom and Jerry) :It is now part of the Kapambansa network. Based on the famous cat and mouse, Tom and Jerry, and the classic shorts. Enjoy your favorite cartoon characters for kids. :CONCERT AT THE PARK (Susan Fernandez-Magno) :A musical program featuring live performances by budding and professional musicians at the Rizal Park. Co-produced with the Department of Tourism, the program showcases Filipino music at its best. Bringing to television viewers these regular public concerts helps in promoting appreciation and support for Filipino cultural music. Host: Susan Fernandez-Magno :LUTONG BAHAY (Pinky Marquez) :Savor the goodness of home-cooked food in "Lutong Bahay." This cooking show aims to teach just about anybody how to prepare delicious, mouth-watering meals without eating much of your precious time. Giving you easy to prepare recipes, even first time cooks will find it a piece of cake! Join host Pinky Marquez and whip up culinary delights just in time for lunch. :KUSINA AT IBA PA (Chef Bambi Lichauco) :Savor our native Filipino cuisine in Kusina At Iba Pa. This cooking show promotes native dishes by bringing the viewers to its travels to different provinces around the country. It features local culinary experts demonstrating how a specialty dish of a particular province is prepared. With easy to prepare recipes, the program seeks to showcase the richness of our Filipino culinary heritage. A guest cook is invited in each episode to help the host, Bambi Lichauco, who acts as a 'learner," to prepare the different dishes. This emphasizes that viewers can learn all the recipes being prepared without having to be a professional chef. Foreign dishes being served all over the Philippines are also presented to provide variety. Learn to whip up culinary masterpieces. :FBA :Our game. Our pride. :Watch and support your favorite basketball team as they compete with other teams. :PILIPINO BOX OFFICE :Pilipino Box Office is a two-hour program featuring some of the most well-loved Tagalog movies ever produced. So bring out the popcorn and relax at home while watching your favorite Tagalog movie. :PRIMETIME SPECIALS :Are you a couch potato? If yes, then Primetime Specials is the show for you. It gives you two hours of English movies you've always wanted to see or want to watch over and over again. How's that for entertainment? Sit back and enjoy the show. :MAG-AGRI TAYO (Philip Daffon) :Providing general information on agriculture, "Mag-agri Tayo" promotes the agriculture industry in the country and teaches viewers agricultural know-how so they can start their own livelihood projects. Educational information regarding the fishing industry, animal husbandry, land and farm management is provided so people can apply their learnings into their own business ventures. Hosted by Philip Daffon :ATING ALAMIN (Gerry Geronimo) :Ating Alamin is an educational program that provides the viewers with information on agricultural business and other livelihood projects that can be a source of income. The program aims to equip viewers with knowledge so they can start their own businesses and thereby aid and promote the country's agricultural industry. Hosted by Gerry Geronimo See also *Old PTV-4 Sked in 1999 *PTV-4 Old Sked (February 19-25, 2001) *Thoughts on Telebisyon ng Bayan *PTV-4 launching PrimeNovela *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network of the government *PBA D-League premieres on PTV-4 starting October 27 *PTV-4 Coordinates With Korean Entertainment To Introduce 'Here Comes Mr. Oh' And Other Korean Shows In Our Country *'Magic Wonderland' Premieres April 6 on PTV-4 *28th SEA Games on PTV-4 – Team Philippines Schedules